1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioning members. More particularly, the present invention relates to removably mountable cushioning members. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns cushioning members for shoulder straps and the like to facilitate the carrying of luggage and similar totes.
2. Prior Art
In the above referred to copending application there is disclosed a cushioning device to facilitate the carrying of luggage, etc. As disclosed in the copending application, the device thereof essentially comprises an envelope having cushioning members disposed therewithin. The cushioning device thereof can be directly integrated into the shoulder strap or may be removably mounted thereto.
Although the device of the copending application is efficacious for its intended purpose, it has been found that the device is at times difficult to position along the extent of the strap upon which it is mounted. Moreover, where the device is integrated into the strap itself, then its position is fixed.
Likewise, according to one embodiment of the device disclosed in the prior application it is necessary to inflate and deflate it, thereby detracting from the utility of the device.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, overcomes some of the drawbacks encountered with the device disclosed in the copending application.